Smile, Young Mr Tulsa!
by ranbowsh3rb3rt
Summary: Two-Bit gets in trouble with the police and his only way out is for him and the guys to participate in a pageant. Reader participation encouraged, because that will make my job easier and this story more fun! please R&R I promise, it will be funny
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this was when we were supposed to meet him?" Johnny asked, looking around for any sign of Two-Bit. I looked at my watch that I got for my last birthday, the time clearly read 12:30. Thats 15 minutes past when Two-Bit told us to meet him here.

"Pretty sure. He said 12:15, right?" Johnny nodded. He started to look nervous, we were out in the open, at a public place that Soc's loved to come and beat up on us greasers at. "Maybe he's playing some sort of trick on us" I said, trying to calm myself down.

"Very funny, Two-Bit. You can come out now!" Johnny looked awfully funny, yelling out to nobody and looking around the bench for signs of out buddy. We were supposed meet him here to catch the 12:15 bus. I don't remember why, but it didn't seem important, he told us we were going to have some fun for sure. I hugged myself, sitting on the bench. It was late October and the air started to get a chill that would cut through bone. I should have listened to Darry and put on a coat, but I was to excited for today. Two-Bit had been building it up for weeks, it's all he could talk about. I couldn't imagine why he was now so late, unless he was playing some sort of trick on us.

"Pony! Hey Pony!" I heard someone yell from a distance. I looked over in that direction, Soda was running towards us. Why was Soda coming? Was he part of the trick? No, he couldn't be. He would never try to scare Johnny or I, he was nicer than that. He could only be here if he was sent to get us, to bring us home. Did something bad had happen? I stood up and walked towards him.

"Soda, what is it?" He tossed me a jacket. Was that what he was sent here for? to bring me a jacket? I mean, I did just get over a terrible cold and Darry was still a little careful with me, but this was going too far.

"Johnny! come on, we're going back to my place!" he yelled out to Johnny, who hadn't realized someone else was here. It wasn't until Johnny had caught up to us and we had started walking home that Soda explained his weird behavior.

"Two-Bit said you would be here"

"Yeah, he was supposed to meet us here almost" I looked at my watch again "Half an hour ago!"

"Yea, well Two-Bit was in jail" I went silent. Why was Two-Bit in jail? The only real crime he ever committed was stealing, and he was usually pretty good at not getting caught. And when he did get caught, it was normally for something small and he'd get off with a yelling from the owner.

XxxxX

We walked into the house, it was a good 20 degrees warmer inside. Everyone was sitting in the room. Two-Bit was sitting next to Steve on the couch, Dally was smoking a cigarette while laying on the floor. Darry was on the chair in the corner, not looking too happy. Johnny, Soda, and I all squeezed onto the love seat and waited for someone to talk.

"Well now that we're all here!" Two-Bit started. Darry cleared his throat, showing that he wasn't too happy Two-Bit got arrested and then would come here, not telling anybody why until the entire gang was here. "I suppose I can tell you why I was in the slammer!"

" 'Bout time" Dally muttered, picking at his nails. Two-Bit let out a heavy breath and turned to Johnny and I.

"You know that bin collecting money for that one disease...you know, the one outside the principles office?"

"The green one that Jenny Parker made?" Johnny asked. He would know that one of the cutest girls in the school made that bin. It was a small tube with a slot in it, trying to get research for this disease funding. I think it was for radiation exposure poisoning or something? I don't know, I never really payed attention to it, I just remember it's obnoxious green color.

"Yeah, yeah, that one. Well this kid in my english class told me that I couldn't swipe it while Principle Binns was at his office. Well...I didn't really think it over too well. Not only did I swipe it while the Principle was there, but I did it while the guy from the center that was collecting the money was over. He saw me and freaked out."

"And you did time in jail? God, I miss New York. I could have just dumped the thing and ran, even if I did get caught the police would just laugh." Dally said, blowing smoke a nearly perfect smoke ring into the air.

"Well, the thing is..." He started to blush a little. I could tell from the look on his face he was going to ask us something, something he didn't want to ask us because it was embarrassing. Embarrassing it was, I had never been more embarrassed in my life. "I'm not going to jail if...if I can get you guys to help me out with something"

"Alright, what is it?" Darry asked, tensing up a little bit.

"I...I need you guys to participate in a...a pageant with me." The room got really quiet, but it was soon filled with laughter, mostly from steve and Dally.

"A what?" Steve asked in between breaths. He was doubled over and had nearly fell off the couch a few times.

"The...shoot, what was it called. The 1964 Young Mr. Tulsa or something? It raises money for that fund I...almost stole from."

"And if we don't help you out with this?" Dally asked, not wanting to be any part of any sort of pageant or other girly sort of thing like that.

"Well, thats the thing. I kind of already told them that you would do it." Steve broke out into another fit of laughter. I didn't mind being in a pageant or whatever, but I needed to figure out what was included in a pageant first. I was not okay with singing, dancing, or talking about 'world peace,' even if it was one of my buddies who asked me to do so.

"What will we have to do?" I asked. He handed me a brochure from his back pocket. It looked awful, some sort of preppy activity that was put together by middle aged women who have nothing better to do with their lives except plan horrible activities like this. Even worse, it looked like they would drag all of their daughters and grand daughters to be there, people my age were going to watch me do some sort of lame stand up comedy act or something. The first thing I see when I open the brochure is:

_Young Mr. Tulsa 1964_

_Intro by Gina Cleveland-9:00_

_Into to Young Mr. Tulsa Contestants-9:30_

_Talent competition-10:30_

_Lunch-11:45_

_Dance by a Young Mr. Tulsa-12:00_

_Questions- 12:30_

_Crowning of Young Mr. Tulsa-1:30_

So I was right, I was going to have to do some sort of talent. Great, what talent do I have? I read out the itinerary to the guys, who had mostly excepted the humiliating idea and were ready to just get it over with.

"I have to dance?" Steve and Darry asked, neither of them were very fond of it.

"No, one of you will be chosen to do a dance while they eat or something. Like a tango or something." Two-Bit said, laughing a little bit. "What the hell are we going to do for talent?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Please review with possibilities for the gangs talent's. I will listen, that's the point. So if one of you wants Soda to juggle while riding a unicycle, he will most likely try it xD<strong>

**Yes, there will be questions, and you will be able to ask them, but wait a little bit until we get to that...there will be a few chapters before that happens.**

**Okay, hope you're enjoying yourself, just want to let you know that I do not own The Outsiders and I am not copying anybody's ideas (that I know of. I am taking the audience participation thing, but as far as I know this is a new idea, and totally legal.)**

**Happy FanFic-ing! **

**xxxxxx -those are kisses, or hugs or something because it wont let me make hearts on here.**

**rainbowsh3rb3rt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys!**

**Please continue to Read & Review, we need more suggestions!**

**Stay tuned to see the gang try and show off their moves xD**

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong.<em> We all sat there, nobody wanting to move. The gang all ended up staying over because we spent so much time brainstorming what we could do for talent. We fell asleep after the clock hit three in the morning, I suppose there was plenty of time to think about it, the pageant wasn't for another week or so.

"Dare, it's your turn." Soda said, swatting towards me lazily as he lays across the couch. I groan, but get up because nobody uses the doorbell, not even the people from the government bother to use it, although they do still knock. Everything was stiff, I had settled with sleeping in a chair, and even if I didn't work all day yesterday it still felt like it. I open the door, a young girl about Soda's age bursts through with a pile of mail in her hands. An middle aged well-to-do lady followed her, and behind her was a tall, skinny man with a burn on the left side of his face.

"Good morning" I said, doing my best to welcome them in, but the woman didn't want anything to do with me, and Two-Bit wanted a little too much with the young lady. The man with the burn on his face nodded at me, he must have been only a few years older than I am. I felt bad for him, but didn't know what to do about it.

"I got your mail!" The girl said to me, handing me a pile of papers in different colored envelopes. As soon as I took the packages, she spun around in circles, giggling, until she found the couch, where Soda had sat up and Two-Bit was working his way over too. She was pretty, obviously a Soc, and an oblivious one at that. She had long blond hair that sat just past her shoulders and was wearing a dress that showed quite a bit of her body.

"What is this all about?" Soda said, looking around at everyone, obviously confused.

"We are here from the Young Mr. Tulsa competition" Said the middle aged lady, her lips pursed as she tried her best to hide her disgust for our lifestyle. "We need to drop off some applications. I'm taking it that you are the applicants..." She couldn't help looking disgusted as she looked around the room. Two-Bit was sweet talking the girl who's name I still didn't know, Steve was drinking a beer from last night while sniffing his armpit to make sure he didn't smell, Ponyboy was talking to Johnny, neither of them were wearing too good of clothing. Ponyboy was in his jeans and an old undershirt and Johnny was shirtless because he hurt his ribs while getting in a fight with his dad the other day.

"Yeah, that's us!" Soda said, trying to find something appropriate to look at. The lady pursed her lips again, putting her finger up to her lips in concentration.

"Samantha, these boys will do, won't they?" The young girl who was now sitting on Two-Bit's lap looked over at the woman.

"Yes, Mrs. Cleveland. They will do marvelous."

"I'm just not sure how I feel about the...lifestlye" Everyone shot her a defensive glare. Dally even stood up and started walking towards her, but I stopped him. You don't mess with our lifestlye, it might not be too nice, but it's what we have. I mean, if we could, I'm sure we would love to have money, but we make do with what we have, it makes us closer in a way I suppose. The girl named Samantha must have seen the looks on our faces and tried to come up with a good response.

"But I think it would be good." Mrs. Cleveland looks at her, obviously appaled that the girl didn't agree with her. Samantha ignored the look and continued on in a confused sort of ramble. "I mean, every year we do this and it's all the same, boring people we know all about. The girls are getting tired of it, heck, some of them told me last year that they only went because their man or I was in the show. If we bring these guys in, it will be different, spicy. Nobody knows them!" Dally cleared his throat a little bit, I could tell he was offended, with such a big criminal record, but Samantha still continued to talk. "Well, we don't know any of them personally. Like, we might have seen one of their names in the paper, but we don't know who they really are, you know? It could be fun!" That was the end of her speech, we all looked around, not sure what to say. It wasn't until the man with the burn on his face spoke up. I forgot he was even there.

"Yeah, like-a don't be so quick to judge" All eyes were on him now. He was tall and skinny and wearing khakis and a plain white shirt, he was in the military. His voice was hoarse, as if it were hard to talk. I could tell it was because of the burn, it took up half his face and crept down his neck, it must have done some damage. The lady's expression changed, it wasn't completely happy, but she wasn't disgusted either.

"That's a very good point, James." She tuned to us and started speaking. "Now, each of you will have to fill out an application form, so we have some basic information. Tomorrow you will be at Samantha's Dance studio by one-thirty in the afternoon, where your dancing skills will be evaluated. All the information you need will be in your packets." She left no time for us to question anything, She simply took Samantha's hand and walked out the door, James following.

"What a strange group of people" Johnny said breaking the silence. Strange was right. I looked down at the mail in my hand, most of it was the same boring envelope that held our applications, but there were a few envelopes that didn't come from this committee, ones that came from homes.

I passed out the applications to everyone, but I also passed out:

**To: Dally **

**From: JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset**

**To: Soda**

**From: OutisdersFanatic **

**To: Johnny **

**From: someone who loves johnny**

**To: Everyone**

**From: Mrs. Winston**

We all sat and read the letters out loud, they were all about the talent portion of the pageant we were forced into. Some of them were funny, like when someone suggested that Soda juggle while riding a unicycle. Actually, I take it back, all of the ideas were kind of funny. I think it was just us thinking about doing this stupid pageant just to save Two-Bit from going to jail was kind of funny to us. When they were all finished I showed them the one from Mrs. Winston. At first, we were all confused, thinking why would Dally's mom be sending us a letter? But we deduced after a while that it wasn't actually Dally's mom, it was from someone who wanted to be Dally's wife. He liked that he had a fan, in fact I think everyone liked the idea that they had a fan out there. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I read out the last note.

"Pony: he can write a really strong short story that will make people cry

Dally: he can sing 'in the ghetto' by Elvis

Soda: he can do some acting... cause he looks like a movie star

Johnny: he can sing 'walk like a man' by Tim Mcgraw

Steve: he can imitate a Soc..

Two-Bit: he can sing 'the beer song'

Darry: he can... lift a whole couch over his head..."

"A couch! Where the hell are you going to get a couch to use. Besides, I don't really think you can really do it.." Two-Bit said, crossing his arms and slumping down into his seat.

"Oh yeah? And you're going to sing the beer song?" I replied. I ran over to the couch and did my best to lift it. I got it off the ground, surprisingly, but soon after I did, my shoulder gave out. There I was, sprawled out on the floor in pain with a couch tipped over in front of me. Everyone else was laughing, I guess it looked pretty funny. I rolled over, Soda looked at me with concern but I brushed it off.

"You can still, I don't know. Do pushups with Ponyboy on your back." Soda said, trying to keep me from being discouraged. I sat up and smiled at him, he was the only one that seemed to care while everyone else was still trying not to pee their pants.

"We'll see how the shoulder feels in the morning" Dally had gotten the message that he should sing Elvis and jumped off on the coffee table, shaking his hips every which way, singing an Elvis song, although I didn't know which one.

Steve was sitting on the floor, mocking him in a sarcastic tone. "This music is crap. If you want real shit you should listen to the Beatles. They are much better. Greasers, how disgusting." He was doing Mrs. Winston's suggestion of imitating a Soc. It was quite a funny site, our couch turned over with Dallas Winston singing Elvis on our coffee table while Steve sat and criticized as a snotty Soc. Two-Bit could hardly contain his happiness, he was laying on the floor gasping for air.

"How am I supposed to do something for talent? Everyone says I should sing, but I cant!" Johnny said after things had quieted down. "I don't even know who these musicians are!"

"Don't worry Johnny, you don't have to sing. But I can help you with the notes and stuff if you want to." Ponyboy said, trying to comfort him. Johnny was up to his knees in music. Nearly every letter that he got asking him to sing came with a sheet that had notes and words I didn't understand on it.

"Thanks, Pone." He replies. My mother used to play the piano, and taught Ponyboy. He doesn't play it too often, not since he learned that it wasn't a tuff thing to do, but he still knows how to read music and stuff.

XxxxX

"Man, that Samantha girl was hot!" Two-Bit said just as the sun was starting to set. Ponyboy was sitting at the window, trying to find words for a story. He was going to give it a shot, because we hadn't come up with any good talents for anybody except Dally, who was surprisingly good at Elvis impersonation.

"She's a dancer too, isn't she?" Steve asked, sitting on the floor smoking a cigarette.

"Yup, gotta go dance with her tomorrow" Two-Bit replied with a big smile on his face, as if he could dance.

"Well then you better practice" Steve replied. Two bit took off his shoe and threw it at him. They wrestled a little bit while the rest of us laughed at it. None of us could dance too well, but you bet everyone was going to work their hardest to dance well around her. Everyone spent the rest of the night trying out different dances except for Johnny and Ponyboy. They had gone outside to sort through all the mail. We still didn't know what we were going to do for talent, maybe some more of those letters will show up before the pageant.


End file.
